If you can date 1 Fictional Character who would it be?
ilovebartmorethanyou16 guess who Banjo234 Hawt old man.jpg TooYoung46 Louise render.png Louise from Bob's Burgers Banjosnape BLAZE!!!!!!! AwesomeCartoonFan01 lol Mochlum that guy from that movie Master ventus http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/d/d0/MIKUV3_img1.png%7C or give me any female character from Sora no Otoshimono. NC Viola from Saints Row: The Third J. Severe Mmm... smexalicious. Wait... E.T.'s a girl, right? ET is Deb Winger! Moon snail You don't even need to know me for more than 5 minutes to know my answer. And no it's not Zangoose you dumbfuck. Livin' in a fun house Rawrlego Tornadospeed cat witch bae................................................................. unf mommy S&K Not May :P Rhythm Thief *No one. I only go for teh real people. HomestarSB9 Probally, Jane Jetson. Faves3000 The sex himself, waluigi Jondanger23 Gray Pea Shoooter Braeburn that beast- Wait what :3 So many choices... KittyKatswell925 Redsox1099 You. Either.... #Rainbow Dash (you know what.....) #Chell (Portal) #Alyx Vance (Half-Life 2-Ep. 2) #Black Widow (The Avengers) #Julie Kane (Motorcity) Yeah. I should end it here. I have ALOT. Puffleboy25 TheWonderKat GEROMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Kittygirl19 I used to love Noah from Total Drama. Then I kinda dumped him. Now I like John Egbert from Homestuck. CC00 No pictures because I'm kinda lazy, but honestly? Mayor Pauline from Super Mario Odyssey. She's super cute. Maxwell its so obvious im not even gonna say Manafichu The giant Garfield from Nighty Nightmare! NyanGir Either of These two or TOO MANY TO NAME SO HERE'S FLYING MINT BUNNY Bowser & Jr. The Real King of Web0123 Wright MegaToon1234 See here for searching. mimitchi33 Scarecrowella from Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. Kamisama~! EliNinja Either..... Or..... Bingbang32 tina.g.sherwin Because I'm a sweet gender-bender! (like Ranma) Curiousgorge66 So many to choose from... Kagami-san.gif Konata-san.gif Sasha_Attack_on_Titan.jpeg But I'll settle for either or Rinko from Jewelpet PixelMiette Joe Swanson El armadillo BLONIC THE HEDHEHOG.jpg|i wnt 2 deit mah sexeh oc YourTypicalWeirdo Well... Bill Cipher... but in his sexy human form... YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I DUN LIKE BILL! XD PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter Sorry, I prefer staying single. TheRaisinGuy No one kek KirbiMiroir Sanae. It has to be Sanae. Konnichiku Cyborg from DC Comics. Tinydoge Top 10 Hottest Anime Villans. Coreyinthehouse1998 Because she's practically a clone of my girlfriend...And I don't wanna date anyone but my girlfriend. :P.LoL TheworldofBingbang32 ZeedMillenniummon89 Sara.jpg Chara 04.png these two are best jewelpet girls, and also my waifus Timebomb192potato Dongwa is a sexy feral cat. I want him in bed with me. I love Dongwa. I'd also go for: Ladonna promo 5095.png Sam.png Zakandwheeize.png 130626-alan-myers-devo.jpg Character profile robbie rotten.jpg 1296429886.phraggle cleo a.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stingy 4.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943266_n.png Sagwa1.png Sheegwa and Butterfly.jpg nai-nai-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-38.5.jpg Character-squidward.png Yoko.png Vector Maggie.png Screen_Shot_2015-03-14_at_10.21.17_PM.png Lik_Lik.png Devo by-janet-macoska 78 zps2tvvzsz5.jpg Juanitatgt.png 8A2B3628-272E-4492-AEEB-73E1022C09C7.jpeg Sagwa yehyeh.gif Jenny-1.jpg But I love Dongwa best. Gensomura/Makomi/SeHakurei/Konanoki i can date more than 1 character cuz FUCK YOU THE RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN HAHAHAHAHA- *shot* *Monika (DDLC) *Yuri (DDLC) *Asuka (Senran Kagura) *Yomi (Senran Kagura) *Atago (Kancolle) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) *Mashu Kyrielight (Fate Series) *Maika Sakuranomiya (Blend S) *Mizuki Himeji (Baka and Test) *Mako Reizei (Girls und Panzer) *Kay (Girls und Panzer) *Mage (Bikini Warriors) *Jo'on Yorigami (Touhou) *Artoria Pendragon (Fate Series) *Rin Tohsaka (Fate Series) *Tenshi Hinanawi (Touhou) *Reisen Undongein Inaba (Touhou) *Chocolat (Noucome) *Rin Suzunoki (Bakuon!!) Alefikouhi *Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) *Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) *Kaho Hinata (Blend S) *Miho Nishizumi (Girls und Panzer) PatrickBobSponge and Ami, also. Insecurity97 KoolKid420 Princess Dynasti Wikiatastic *Stephanie from LazyTown, even though I'm a girl. Jennifer Iroha Nijiue from SDRA2, of course! She's a beautiful cinnamon roll gf,,,, Bunniculafan2016 Demencia from Villainous. RubbadubbersFTW DoraFTL I think LeFou from the live action Beauty and the Beast is so cute (though he's gay). The Floweaf Official Of course! Cole and Jay from Ninjago! Okay, I just have to! I love Cole so much aaa- And also Jay. He is a cute cinnamon roll! They both are amazing characters! (although I ship Zane with Cole and Jay with Nya..) KATMAKROFAN I'm aroace, but if I had to, I'd date Toadette. Category:Random Works! Category:Hawt people Category:Girls Category:Oh sorry ACF, boys Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus Category:Sonic Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Metroid Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Animaniacs Category:Isabella Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Viridi Category:Ponies love you too Category:Ponies Category:Goddesses Category:Gabe Newell Category:Samus Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Cakes Category:Pages made by UltimateMegaGeo Category:Spongebob Category:Weddings Category:Total Drama Category:Shippings Category:Invader Zim Category:Tintin Category:Sagwa Category:Villainous